The invention is system, method, and apparatus (collectively the “system”) for displaying an image (collectively, the “system”). More specifically, the system uses a tuning assembly to modify the focal point of light in the displayed image. The system can display an image comprised of light with more than one focal point.
Human beings are used to interacting in a world of three dimensions. A single field of view of a human being may include images from objects less than 3 feet away, between 3-5 feet away, between 5-8 feet away, between 8-12 feet away, and further than 12 feet away. Eyes can rapidly change focus on different objects located at different distances. As some objects are brought into heightened focus, other objects may fall out of focus. When a human eye is focused an object that is 10 feet away, an adjacent object that is also 10 feet away can remain in sharp focus, an object merely 7 feet away may be somewhat blurred, and the image of an object merely two feet away is likely substantially blurred. Different images within the field of view have a different focal point and different focal length.
In contrast, prior art image display technologies display images using light that does not vary with respect to focal length or focal point. Prior art 3D technologies give an illusion of depth by presenting a separate image to each eye, but the images often appear unrealistic because the focal distance of all objects in the displayed image is the same, regardless of whether the image pertains to a small object within arms-reach or the view of the moon on the horizon. The illusion of depth can be enhanced somewhat by expressly blurring a background or foreground image, but such an approach does not allow the viewer to shift their focus to the blurred area.
Prior art image displays often provider viewers with unrealistic images because the focal point of light throughout the image is constant.